Vongola Famiglia
by Tempesta del Cielo
Summary: Drabbles about Vongola Famiglia after ten years. Rated T just in case. Might include Primo Famiglia
1. Paperwork

**Hi again! I've been thinking about doing drabbles so I tried and and I want to give it a shot. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

**1. Paperwork**

Tsuna was getting very frustrated with the never-ending paperwork and his guardians who caused them. When he tried to escape, Reborn pointed a gun on his head and threatened him so he couldn't help but to finish it.

"Damn that _Reborn_! He won't give me even a 5 minutes break!" Tsuna shouted but then he got an idea. Why don't burn them? Tsuna lit his gloves with flames and tried to burn them but the paper was still in a perfect shape, no burnt marks or anything. Tsuna sighed.

"What did I do to deserve this…?"

Then Chrome came in. "Bossu, another stack of paperwork…" She informed quietly, knowing that her boss hated paperwork.

"Ah, Chrome! Can I ask you to do something for me?" Tsuna asked. Chrome nodded.

"Sure, bossu."

"I want you to make an illusion of me doing paperwork, can you do it?"

"Yes, should I do it right now?" Chrome asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," Tsuna stood up and another Tsuna appeared, doing the paperwork. "Good job, Chrome, I need to run now."

"I'm glad I could be at help." Before she knew it, Tsuna was already gone. "Bossu?"

* * *

**Okay...I think I messed up but oh well...my first attempt on drabbles :P **

**Please left a review so I'll know what you think about it. **


	2. Sickness

**Hi~ Yes...me again... well I'm trying to update my stories as fast as possible if I had an idea on them but you could enjoy this in the meantime~**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to mention? I do not own KHR.**

* * *

**2. Sickness**

Tsuna was sick this morning and the first person to know this was, of course, his right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera panicked when he heard that his boss was sick and shouted at practically every doctors to cure Tsuna.

"Oi! Hurry up and cure Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted at the doctors who were preparing the medicines.

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Hayato…" Tsuna sweat dropped at his Storm Guardian's rashness, despite being 25 years old.

"Juudaime! Hang in there! Please don't die!"

"Hayato…It's only a cold…"

* * *

**I came up with this in just a moment! I was just thinking random things and this idea popped up from my head. I hope it's good. Please review~**


	3. Catch

**And here I am again! I can't just resist on not updating this! It was so fun writing drabbles since it was kind of random :) **

**So let's continue the drabble!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

**3. Catch**

Tsuna walked to the garden only to see his Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, holding a ball in his hand while his Lightning Guardian, Lambo, was standing on the opposite side of Yamamoto.

"Takeshi, Lambo, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

"Hey, Tsuna! We're going to play catch, wanna join?" Yamamoto grinned cheerfully.

"No, thanks. I'll be an observer." Tsuna shook his head.

"Alright, then." Then Yamamoto turned to Lambo. "Lambo, catch!" He threw the ball. Lambo caught it.

"Here, Takeshi-nii!" Then Lambo threw it back and Yamamoto caught it.

"You know, this actually reminded me of baseball." Tsuna spoke up and unintentionally got Yamamoto in his baseball mode. He threw the ball exactly 170 km/h. Lambo, not seeing the ball, was hit dead on the forehead and fell to the ground.

"Ah! Sorry!" Yamamoto shouted as he ran to the knocked out Lambo.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Tsuna muttered to himself.

* * *

**I got this idea out of the blue! I thought about Yamamoto and I thought about baseball and I came up with this. Please REVIEW~**


	4. Pineapple

**This is really a fast update...but you all like fast updates right? So here it is! 4 drabbles in one day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

**4. Pineapple**

At dinner, after Tsuna and co. had the main course, the servers served the dessert to everyone. When Mukuro got his, he was very disappointed and furious. Why? Because the dessert was a fruit called 'pineapple'.

"Kufufu, what is this?" Mukuro asked as he pointed to the plate in front of him.

"It's a dessert, of course." Tsuna replied while eating it.

"I am not eating it." Mukuro pushed his plate away from him.

"Hn. This is a good revenge." Hibari spoke up with amusement in his voice as he took a bite on the fruit. Mukuro's eye twitched. He picked a piece of pineapple and threw it at the prefect. It hit him dead on his face. Hibari grabbed a whole pineapple and threw it at the illusionist. After that, everyone, except Tsuna, started throwing everything at each other and thus, the great food war started from a fruit namely 'pineapple'.

* * *

**This is a pretty short one but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless. Please REVIEW~**


	5. Teachings

**This is once again a fast update. I wanted to wait actually but I can't stop myself from updating this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**5. Teachings**

When Lambo got back from school, he asked Tsuna to help him do his math homework. Tsuna wasn't really good with math so he asked Gokudera.

"Hayato, could you help Lambo with his math homework?"

"Of course, Juudaime! I'll definitely get the stupid cow's homework done in no time!" Gokudera bowed before facing Lambo with determination. "Come on, stupid cow! I'll teach you how to do it!"

Tsuna sent a pity face to Lambo and waved him good luck while Lambo was crying anime tears. They went to Gokudera's office. Lambo brought out his notebook and showed the homework to Gokudera who was now wearing glasses. He thought about it for a bit.

"Hm…this question you need to divide x with 34 and then multiple with square root…" Gokudera started and Lambo already muted him off because he didn't even understand from the beginning. "Oi! Pay attention!"

"I can't understand you a single thing you said, stupidera!" Lambo shouted back. Then he heard someone came in the office.

"Then shall I be the one who will teach you?" Both Gokudera and Lambo turned to the voice at the door. Lambo stiffened when he saw a tall man, wearing a black suit and a fedora with green chameleon , holding a gun. Reborn.

"N-no! I-it's alright, Reborn! I t-totally understood Hayato-nii!" Lambo frantically denied the offer from the hitman. Reborn smirked in amusement and left. _'Now I need to listen to stupidera's complicate explanations…I jinxed myself…' _Lambo cried inwardly.

* * *

**And...there it is! I hope you enjoy this one! PLEASE REVIEW~ Reviews are my life and my happiness...along with Anime and Manga.**


	6. Identical

**Hi again, minna! I don't know what to say here for except for PLEASE ENJOY! And...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**6. Identical**

Basil knocked on the door of Tsuna's office and went in when he heard 'come in'.

"Oh, Basil, it's been a while, how have you been?" Tsuna asked with a warm smile.

"I'm good, Sawada-dono and what about you?" Basil asked back.

"I'm fine as well, so what brings you here?"

"Fuuta-dono asked me to tell you that he'll come here to visit you." Basil informed.

"And why didn't he tell me himself?" Tsuna inquired as he raised his eyebrow.

"He believes that you're busy with being a boss and didn't want to disturb you." Basil replied.

"I see…speaking of which, are you and Fuuta related in someway?" Tsuna asked out of his curiosity Basil tilted his head in confusion.

"We aren't, Sawada-dono, why do you think that?"

"No, it's just that…you two looked so identical that I thought you were brothers."

* * *

**And there it is. Some of my friends asked me if Fuuta and Basil are brothers because they're look alike so I came up with this idea. Please REVIEW~**


	7. Ghost

**Another fast update! Yay! Haha! Happy New Year for those Thai people out there~ Thank you for those who review/favorite/follow this and other stories I wrote! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!  
**

* * *

**7. Ghost**

On one night, the electricity in the mansion was suddenly down and Lambo, who was eating his candies happily, panicked.

"WAHHH! Tsuna-nii! Hayato-nii!" Before he could continue yelling, he bumped into someone.

"What are you yelling around for?!" It was Gokudera who was pissed off because of the loud noise the younger guardian made. Lambo, ignoring Gokudera's shouts, hugged his leg tightly because of the fear. "Oi! I can't walk like this. Let me go."

"B-but…I'm scared of the darkness…some ghosts might appeared…" Lambo muttered shakily.

Gokudera scoffed. "There is no such thing as—"

"Kufufufu~" The wicked laughter echoed through the darkness of the hallway, causing Gokudera and Lambo to stiffly turned around only to see a face with blue and red eyes and a creepy smile poking out from the shadow.

"…GHOST!" After shouting at the top of their lungs, they fainted. Then someone sighed and turned on the lights.

"Mukuro, don't scare them like that." Tsuna said.

"Kufufufu~ It was worth it." Then Mukuro walked away like nothing happened. Tsuna turned to the fainted duo.

_'They are so easy to scare…' _

* * *

**I thought of this last night when I was lying on my bed, looking at the moon and when I look at the side of the room, it was dark and that reminds me of ghosts or spirits so this is the result ^_^ Anyway, please REVIEW~**


	8. Family

**Another drabble of Vongola Famiglia! I'm already wet because _someone _just had to splash me. Thankfully and luckily, my computer isn't wet. So, let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**8. Family**

Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Chrome were having girls time and were talking about the boys in Vongola.

"Kyoko-chan! Who do you think is best for you?" Haru asked excitingly.

The orangenette giggled. "Who else but Tsu-kun? What about you, Haru-chan?"

"Well, um…Tsuna-san is very nice desu but Hayato-kun is cute when he's not making that grumpy face!" Haru raised her voice a bit at the end. "And what about I-pin-chan? Is it Tsuna-san or Lambo-kun?"

I-pin face blushed when Haru mentioned Lambo. "Tsuna-nii is like my brother to me and Lambo…uh…I…I think he's also cute but he acts like a small kid…although, I like Kyoya-san at some point…"

"Hahi! You mean Hibari-san desu?!" Haru exclaimed shockingly. I-pin nodded and turned to Chrome who was quiet the whole time.

"Chrome-san, I heard you were close with Tsuna-nii, Mukuro-san and Kyoya-san so who do you choose?" I-pin asked curiously.

"I can't choose…they are all important to me…Mukuro-sama gave me another chance to live, Bossu gave me a family I never had and Cloud-san helped me to hold on my own, I'm very grateful to them and they are my family, that's why I don't want to choose."

* * *

**This is not much of a humor but more of family fluff which I intended to do. I hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW~**


	9. UMA

**Hi, minna! Another drabble is up! I really hope you enjoyed the previous ones and this one too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**9. UMA**

Tsuna was thinking about something when Gokudera came into the office.

"Is something wrong, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked his boss who suddenly looked up.

"No, nothing really. I was just wondering about something, that's all." Tsuna smiled at his right-hand man reassuringly.

"What is it about?"

"Well, how did Talbot survive after hundreds of years? He did say that he's Primo's friend." Tsuna stated. Gokudera put his hand on his chin.

"He might just saying that or…AH!"

"What is it, Hayato?"

"He's an UMA!" Gokudera exclaimed excitingly. Tsuna face-palmed.

"Hayato…"

* * *

**Thank you for those who review/favorite/follow! I really appreciate it.**


	10. Magenta

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I'm working on 'The Revealed Truth' so it's going pretty slow. So sorry. Anyway, let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I hate to admit it but I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**10. Magenta**

Gokudera and G were arguing about G's hair color whether it's red or pink.

"Pink!

"Red!"

"Pink!"

"Red!"

That was when Tsuna came in. "What is going on in here?"

"Decimo! This brat here said that my hair is pink but in truth, it's red!" G pointed to Gokudera.

"I'm not a brat, you idiot! In fact, I'm as old as you are! Besides, your hair _is _pink!" Gokudera shouted back at his troublesome ancestor.

"It's freaking red! Are you color blind?!"

"It's clearly pink!"

"Enough." Tsuna said sternly, stopping both of the Storm Guardians. "If you don't know if it's pink or red, then it's magenta."

The two stared at Tsuna for a moment before lowered their heads. _'How can we be so stupid…?'_

* * *

**And to think Gokudera and G are the smart ones in Vongola. I hope you enjoy this one! **


	11. Hairstyle

**...I don't know what to say anymore...other than...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**11. Hairstyle**

On one oh so peaceful day, Daemon Spade appeared in Mukuro's office while Mukuro was eating his precious chocolate cake happily. Mukuro stopped and glared at him.

"Kufufu~ What do you want, melon?" He asked annoyingly.

Daemon's eye twitched. "Nufufu~ What did you just call me, pineapple?"

"Kufufu~ It seems that you have a death wish to be mocking my hairstyle, stupid melon head." Mukuro said as his trident materialized in his hand.

"Nufufu~ That goes the same to you, idiotic pineapple head." Then Daemon also brought out his scythe and the two started fighting.

Tsuna, who just so happened to be passing Mukuro's office, barged in. "What are you two doing?" The illusionists froze on the spot.

"Kufufu~ This melon over here, called me pineapple." Mukuro pointed to Daemon accusingly.

"Nufufu~ And this pineapple here, called me melon." Daemon pointed to Mukuro. Tsuna snatched the scythe from Daemon and cut their sticking out hair, leaving no pineapple hairstyle.

"That will do and should you fight again, I'll cut your hair until you are completely bald." Tsuna threatened dangerously. Both Mukuro and Daemon gulped. They swore they'll never fight again after that threat because they loved their precious hair.

* * *

**I was thinking about Daemon when I came up with this. This one is completely random. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Trouble

**Heya guys! I'm so so sorry for my tardiness. My school just started and I cant really concentrate on the stories so it will be updating slower than usual. Well, let's get the story started!**

* * *

**12. Trouble**

Tsuna and his guardians were sitting in the dining room, waiting for the meal. A moment later, the butlers served the food, but there was one problem, every plates they served have at least one fish.

Everyone turned to Lambo who dropped his fork and knife on the table with his jaw opened wide.

"Why is it that all the plates have fish in them?!" Lambo exclaimed as he glared at the foods.

Tsuna turned to one of the butlers. "Antonio, could you explain why all of the menu have fish included?"

"I sincerely apologize about this, Decimo. We don't have any meat because the Varia came here earlier and Master Xanxus took all the meat." Antonio explained as he bowed.

Tsuna and the others stared at him disbelievingly. Tsuna face palmed. "Those Varia caused us trouble again…"

* * *

**There you have it. I dont know how I got this, honestly but at least I updated it, right? So who cares where or how I got the idea. Please review! It means so much to me. :,)**


End file.
